


more

by Breakmybones (CarterReid)



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Getting Together, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, M/M, Murder Husbands, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham and Hannibal Lecter in Cuba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-13 08:22:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18028196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarterReid/pseuds/Breakmybones
Summary: It was somewhere between the bluff and Cuba that Will finally accepted he was in love with Hannibal Lecter.





	more

**Author's Note:**

> Super short, quick, one-shot that wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it down... so I wrote it down. 
> 
> Rights where they go, esp. to our King Fuller and Emperor Harris. 
> 
> Enjoy,  
> -R.

It was somewhere between the bluff and Cuba that Will finally accepted he was in love with Hannibal Lecter.

Before he'd been dismissive, hoping that clinging onto the notion of platonic co-dependency would keep the monsters in his blood from finally surging up to the light. As though pretending hard enough would change him fundamentally, and burn out the darkness that lurked beneath.

It didn't.

Of course it didn't. Hannibal was branded into his soul with something infallible. He sang through with every dark thought and twisted Will's lips into smiles at bloody chaos; he quickened Will's heartbeat and scorched his veins with fire every time Will let himself believe in a world where they could co-exist without carnage or torment. Hannibal lived inside Will, under his skin, in a way that was  _more_. And it wasn't just because their monsters  _craved_ each other, it was because, somewhere along the line, Will had fallen head-first in love with the man. A man he had hated more than anyone else in his life. 

A man he _loved_ more.

A man he would die for...

... **had** died for. 

By the time he'd worked through his issues and stubborn stupidity, he wondered how Hannibal had managed to put up with his determined ignorance without just killing him and ending it all. He knew he'd be considerably less patient about the whole thing. 

At first he didn't say anything; instead just leaning into the brief touches that Hannibal let linger on his shoulders, lower back, arms, hands, when he passed by him. Then Will found himself watching the Doctor intently, absorbing every part of him like a starved man presented with a feast. He committed every inch of Hannibal's face to his memory and spent days building rooms in his mind dedicated only to him... he had no intention of ever being caught, but he would have as many images of the man he loved stored behind his eyes if he was. He persisted until he was brimming with the European and his nerves chattered at him to _move_. To get  _more_.

After a few days burning under the Cuban sun, Will finally mustered up as much of his courage as he was able and slipped in between the sheets of Hannibal's bed, forcing himself into a relaxed slumber. He pretended to ignore the startled noise that ripped from his companion's throat when he returned from the market an hour later, and smiled to himself when Hannibal, after only a few moments of hesitation, slipped in behind Will and folded him into an embrace that soothed the jealous, possessive parts of both their monsters. 

The kisses started shortly after. 

Casual, chaste, almost unthinking, the European would press his lips to Will's curls as he hummed and moved about the house. Will would return them with kisses to his greying temple or his cheek when the man brought him a cup of coffee just the way he liked it. It was tentative - it seemed both were far too heavily invested in the other, too fearful of mistakes and too determined to make the relationship  _work_ to push too hard. So they danced around one another, hinting, hearing the words in their smiles, but **never** saying. 

Then Will walked into town on a sunny, Wednesday afternoon, and pawned his wedding ring. 

When he returned, finger bare and a jewellery box in his pocket containing two white-gold rings instead, with a flimsy excuse about hiding and cover stories and explanations, Hannibal rose shakily to his feet, face open and vulnerable and desperately hopeful, and let himself kiss Will breathless. 

And later, with his finger no longer bare, his libido sated and his other half dozing gently beside him, he smiled gently at the band wrapped around Hannibal's finger and finally whispered aloud the words he'd been keeping trapped in his chest for _so_ **long**.

And if Hannibal smiled adorably in his sleep at the confession, well, no one but Will had to know. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes. I literally wrote this in like twenty minutes lol and I'm pretty crappy with SPaG.  
> -R.


End file.
